1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial root of a tooth (dental implant) used for so-called “implant therapy” in the field of dental surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to an artificial root of a tooth which may maintain the stable mounting status for a long time, after implant therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of implant therapy in the dentistry field will be first explained with reference to FIG. 6. There is a jaw bone 101, into which a hole 103 at a predetermined diameter has been drilled, and a female thread part has been formed on the surface of the hole 103. An artificial root of a tooth 105 is inserted in the hole 103, and is engaged with the hole 103 to be secured thereto. The artificial root of the tooth 105 has a male thread part 107 to be engaged with the female thread part of the hole 103, and also has a support stage 109 formed at the top of thereof. The support stage 109 has a hole drilled inside, on which surface a female thread part has been formed.
There is an artificial tooth 111, and a tooth mounting 113, provided with a male thread part formed thereon, has been attached to the lower part of the artificial tooth 111. Thus, the artificial root of the tooth 105 has been engaged with and secured to the jaw bone 101 in advance, and the female thread part of the support stage 109 of the artificial root of the tooth 105 becomes engaged with the male thread part of the tooth mounting 113 of the artificial tooth 111, whereby the artificial tooth 111 may be secured to the artificial root of the tooth 105.
However, the above prior art has the following disadvantages.
First, the artificial root of the tooth 105, which was once engaged with and secured to the jaw bone 101, would become loosened due to secular distortion, whereby the secured artificial tooth 111 would become unstable mounting.
Second, in order to engage the artificial root of the tooth 105 with the hole 103 of the jaw bone 101, the female thread part must be formed on the surface of the hole 103, which required a complicated, laborious and long-time surgery treatment.